


Chain Breaker

by LovelyNightmare



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightmare/pseuds/LovelyNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas always gets what he wants. And what he wants is his reluctant father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the first thing I wrote for this pairing and I decided that I could share it.

«Find someone more appropriate to fulfill your disgusting needs ». His father’s words kept ringing in his head. Was Thranduil really thinking that his son was pursuing him out of mere lust? For months now Legolas had tried to seduce his father and he knew that the proud and iron willed king wanted him too, that Thranduil was in love with him too. And deep inside he knew that those cruel words were simply a way for Thranduil to protect himself. Yet he could not forgive him that easily. And he was fed up waiting for Thranduil to acknowledge they desired each other, loved each other, needed each other. Unlike his father Legolas had never been good at waiting. His slow seduction had not worked with Thranduil anyway. Legolas smiled darkly, he was going to make things move.

 

*

 

Legolas had invited him to his rooms in order to make proper apologies for his past behaviour. Thranduil didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed by the attitude of his son. It seemed that he finally got what he wanted: Legolas had stopped his attempts at seducing him and had finally adopted manners befitting of a prince and of a son. That was the way things should be. So why did he feel such a sadness?

“More wine Ada?”

Absently he nodded in agreement and his son refilled his glass once again.

Thranduil had not noticed that Legolas had not drunk at all nor the grim satisfaction in his son’s eyes.

 

The last thing he felt was cool hands caressing his brow and his hair, the feathery touch of kisses upon his heated face and he heard his son whispering sweetly “Nothing’s wrong Ada, you can rest”. Thranduil felt safe when everything went dark.

 

Thranduil slowly regained consciousness. He didn't know what woke him or even why he had slept so deeply in the first place. Dimly he grunted and when he tried to move he realized he was chained to his chair. This awoke him instantly and he instinctively fought against the metallic chains restraining his wrists.

"Ah the guest of honour is ready. Perfect we can begin the game" crooned the soft voice of his son.

Thranduil stopped fighting and looked up at his son.

Propped on one elbow, the prince was laying on his side on a couch in front of him, entirely naked and perfectly at ease. Thranduil had not seen his son naked since Legolas was a child. Totally captivated the king let his eyes roamed freely over the willowy body. Every inch of him was perfect. The prince was all pale and smooth skin against the red velvet, his long legs stretched along the length of the couch. The bare skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. Thranduil wetted his dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he felt his pulse quickened. It might be fortunate he was chained since he felt a powerful need to taste the luscious skin and to tease the deliciously pink nipples. He noticed that Legolas’ member was hardening under his gaze. Thranduil tried to control his traitorous eyes. He forced himself to stop this guilty perusal of the tempting body and to look at his son’s face. But the hunger he saw in the crystal blue eyes stirred his own passion even more. And for one fleeting moment father and son stared into each other's eyes as an unnamed emotion welled up inside Thranduil. It was the sudden lazy and arrogant smile of Legolas which made him come back to his humiliating situation and a cold anger rose up inside the king.

Before Thranduil had a chance to speak, Legolas ordered firmly “Come now and give me satisfaction”. The king just glowered at him coldly. Then Thranduil perceived movements on his right. There were two blindfolded and naked ellyn [elf-men] he had never seen before. Obiviously the order had been given to them since they started crawling on all fours toward his son. With growing erections.

Thranduil wondered if he was really awoken. This could not be real.

Thranduil tried to use his disbelieving mind. He could have called them and command them to free him. But his voice did not seem to be working anymore. Anyway he mused if Legolas had not bothered gagging him it meant that he was sure that they would either not listen to him or worse think that he was a part of their game.

Numb and powerless he could only watch as they moved forward. As soon as Legolas was within their reach, like moths attracted to a flame, they moaned and groped him. They seemed mad with need and from what Thranduil was able to see their desperate desire was not feigned. Legolas purred and dragged one of them on top of him. They shared a deep and languorous kiss. Legolas broke the kiss and turned his head toward him. His lips were red and swollen, his porcelain skin was flushed.

“Hmm it looks like I found elves really appropriate to fulfill my disgusting needs”

Thranduil heard a loud growl and his mind registered a sharp pain against his wrists. He was fighting against his restraints once again.

“Legolas. You. Are. Going. To. Stop. This. IMMEDIATELY” he hissed angrily.

“No” his son answered softly

The ellon on top of him was now behind Legolas who was lying on his side again. He was bestowing kisses on Legolas’ neck. Thranduil could not see what was happening behind Legolas but just by looking at his son’s face he was able to tell when the anonymous elf’s fingers breached his son’s entrance. Meanwhile the other elf had taken his prince’s erection into his mouth and he was using one of his hands to eagerly caress Legolas’ flushed torso.

Legolas’ responses were utterly enticing. He arched and reached behind him to grab the man’s neck while wanton whimpers spilled from his parted lips. His half closed eyes were fixed on his father.

A fierce jealousy stabbed the king who was still staring at them with a ragged breathing. His hot anger had completely clouded his mind and his vision. He felt like a thirsty man being thrown into a desert. His son was not looking at him anymore seemingly lost in his own pleasure.

Then the ellon behind Legolas stopped his ministrations and sat up. Legolas gave him a bottle.

“Aaah take me” Legolas whispered.

Thranduil thought his heart was about to burst.

Legolas stared at his father once again and whined seductively while he seized the head of the male who was still pleasuring him “Aaaah… yesss…. Aaaaah…daaaa....Aadaaaaaa….. Adaaaaa”

The erotic sounds were covered by the loud racket made by a chair violently crashing to the floor.

Thranduil was free.

A heartbeat later Thranduil swooped on his preys. He grabbed the two ellyn by their hair and pushed them off Legolas. He dragged them through the room ignoring their protests. Later Thranduil would recall proudly that he had not simply crushed the door with his feet. Without ceremony he flung them out and slammed the door. He did not know if they had recognized him or not and right now he couldn’t care less.

“You!” he shouted menacingly while he advanced toward his son. He gave Legolas a blow with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong with you?” Another powerful blow. He dug his hand into his son’s tousled hair and wrenched the frail head backward, exposing Legolas’ vulnerable throat which was covered with purple marks. This made him want to growl again. He stared at his son’s face: his cheeks were reddened where he had hit him, his lips split and a bit bloody. With watery blue pools Legolas looked at his father straight in the eyes without flinching. Abruptly Thranduil released him and started shedding his clothes.

Thranduil pounced on Legolas. They both collapsed on the couch. Their lips met in a desperate kiss full of violence, passion and longing. Thranduil tasted the blood on his son’s lips and inside his mouth. He broke the kiss to put Legolas’ legs over his shoulders. In one powerful thrust Thranduil pierced him to the core. Again, again, and again he slammed into the pliant body. It was not enough. He pulled out of Legolas and quickly turned him onto his stomach. Once again he entered him. Thranduil covered Legolas’ body with his own, crushing him under his weight. He buried his sweaty face in his son’s hot neck.

“You have what you wanted. Are you satisfied ?” he asked panting.

The answer was a feverish moan.

Thranduil gave another powerful thrust, pushed the damp hair of his son out of his way and sank his teeth deep into the warm flesh, piercing the fine skin. Legolas shuddered violently under him and he pushed his face against the cushions to stifle his scream.

“I asked you if. You. Were. Satisfied.” he asked again punctuating each words with a thrust or a nip.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Love this. Love you. Yes. Love you.Love.” his son answered with a cracked voice.

Thranduil felt Legolas’ body shaking. He held him tighter, his boy had never been able to control the force of his tears. When he grabbed his son’s erection to stroke it, the shakings became stronger.

Between the loud sobs of his son Thranduil could make out the word “love”. His own eyes were full of unshed tears. Legolas came screaming the name of his father.

When Thranduil finally spent himself inside Legolas, he was holding him in a bruising embrace and he whispered to his son “I love you”


End file.
